Summer Love
by Rumbelle96
Summary: Scully invites Mulder to Her family's for 4th July. They are already Struggling to hide their feelings for each other but With Scully's family trying to play matchmakers, it is becoming harder and harder for the pair.
1. Chapter 1

Scully was tapping her fingers nervously on her "desk" and was in deep thought. Mulder who was searching through multiple X-Files to see if any of them featured any of The prehistoric Megladon Sightings. He looked up at the source of the distraction and found Scully clearly in a dilemma.

He span his chair around to face her and said,

"Hey Scully whats up?"

""Mmm oh sorry Mulder I'm just thinking"

"What about?"

Scully sighed and said,

"Ok so I was on the phone to my mum a few hours ago and I'm going up to hers on the Fourth of July Weekend and well she asked me to bring you but I know you wouldn't want to come but she is pretty insistent"

Mulder gave her one of his Child like grins that she loved ever so much and said,

"I'd love to go! I mean that is if you want me to?"

Scully frowned and open her mouth in surprise,

"Really? I didn't think you would like it? Or I didn't think you would accept anyway. Are you sure I don't want to make you do something you don't want to?"

"Yeah of course it will be great, we didn't really celebrate 4th of July after Samantha disappeared so it will be nice to see what a normal family gets up to"

Scully scoffed and said,

"Nothing will be normal with you and Bill in the same room!"

"Yeah well I'll deal with that. Don't worry ill be on my best behaviour"

Scully laughed and said ,

"It's not you I'm worried about"

Two weeks later and the 3rd of July came upon them . It was there last day of the long weekend. They were just finishing up when Scullys Cell phone starting ringing.

"Hey mum , yeah we will be soon. Ok yeah , mum stop for god sake yes ok yep love you bye bye"

She put the phone down with a frustrated sigh.

"Trouble?"

"Nope just this weekend will be testing"

They locked up and started walking to the elevator to go to the car park.

"I'm looking forward to it. Your mum is lovely, she is always so warm and giving"

Scully smiled and said,

"Yeah she really is but she kind of has this idea in her head that she won't shake and there's no telling her otherwise "

Mulder brows crinkled,

"Yeah? What is it?"

Scully started to blush and said,

"She thinks that we need to get together! Isn't that so funny?" They both Laughed nervously and then both went into a silence as they rode up to the car park level. Each peaking at other while the other wasn't looking. They got out and Scully said,

"Well um I better go and pack so I'll meet you at yours at 7 tonight yeah?"

Mulder smiled and said

"Yep see you soon"

They both walked away and got into there respective cars.

Mulder sighed and put his head on the wheel. He was well aware of his feelings for Scully and tried his best to hide it or not to do anything about it as he didn't want to ruin what they had but he had a feeling This weekend would be the hardest.


	2. Chapter 2

Scully sighed as she packed her belongings, she loved seeing her family especially her Mom as she didn't get to see her as much as she wanted but her family could be hard work. Her mother and brothers and there families would be there and then her grandmother and the Scully cousins would be there and she already got teased about her relationship with Mulder by them that she didn't really want that in front of said handsome partner.

She bit her lip as she picked up her monokini that had a chain connecting the bikini together , her friend Jeanie had brought it for her 30th birthday and she had never worn it. She looked over at her plain Jane Blue swimming costume and couldn't decide what to bring. She and Mulder had never talked about any of there feelings or if the other had any feelings but she felt the time was ready and she had 7 years of built up feelings and wanting to scream "I love you" at him. She knew that if he didn't feel the same way that it would mess up the best friendship she ever had but she had to give it a chance. She had a feeling that he did feel the same way as he would flirt with her and sometimes she would catch him Gazing at her but it might just be all in her head , her subconscious wanting to believe that Mulder was doing all of that.

Scully sighed once again and looked at the Clock it was 6:30 and she had to leave to pick Mulder up soon, she grabbed both swimming costumes and chucked them in and put the rest of her stuff in her suitcase. She made sure everything was off and locked and put her gun in the lock box under her desk and walked out the door and locked it.

She got to Mulder at 7 on the dot and beeped her horn. She closed her eyes and prepared her self mentally for this weekend. She loved Mulder and had a hard time already hiding it but with her family around Mulder and teasing her in front of him , it was going to be hard!

Scully was jolted out of her thoughts as Mulder tapped on her window and moved round to the passenger side. He slid in and chucked his case in the back,

"Hey partner! Ya ready"

"Hey yeah, you got everything.?"

Mulder grinned and said,

"Yep Undies,Speedo's and My Shirt that says Langley Rules… oh crap I forgot my subscription to XXX magazine" he laughed harder as he watch Scully blush.

"Ah I'm only kidding Scully , I got everything I need plus I wouldn't do that in your families home"

"It's not like you would need too anyway" Scully said only to then blush harder at what she said,

Mulder grinned like a lunatic,

"Oh is that right Scully , you gunna keep me busy then?"

Scully just shook her head and started to drive 'oh god give me strength, this weekend is gunna be Testing'

Thank you for for all the reviews and the followers xxxx


End file.
